Life in Time
by Beautiful-Soul-8909
Summary: Hermione finds a diary and it sends her back in time. She is soon leading a double life. To save the boy she loves is a quest that will determine both of lives.
1. Chapter 1

Ok back again this time hopefully I dont lose all my stories to a virus.

This story is a mix of my favorite authors. The only thing different will be the characters. I am doing a Hermione/Remus fanfic. I have never used these to together. But they have grown on me.

***Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Alexandra Monir's book Time less it is a great book anyone one would enjoy.***

_Hermione stood alone in the center of a hall of mirrors. The glass revealed a girl identical to Hermione, with the same chestnut hair, ivory skin, and brown eyes. Even wearing the same outfit of dark denim jeans and black tank top. But when Hermione moved forwardm the girl in the glass remained still. And while Hermiones own neck was bare, the reflection in the mirror wore a strange key hanging from a gold chain, a key unlike anything Hermione ever seen._

_ It was a gold skeleton key in a shape similar to a cross, but with a circular bow at the top. The image of a sundial was carved into the bow. The key looked weathered and somehow wise, as though it weren't inanimate, but a living being with over a century's worth of stories to share. Hermione was momentarily seized by an urge to reach through the glass and tough the curious key. But all she felt was the cool surface of the mirror, and the girl with Hermione's face betrayed no notice of her._

_ "Who are you?" Hermione whispered. But the mirror image did't respond, didn't even appear to have heard. Hermione shivered nervoisly, and squessed her eyes shut. What was this?_

_ And then, suddenly, the silence was broken. Someone was whistling , a slow melody that created goose bumps on the back of Hermione's neck. Her eyes snapped open, and she watched in shock as someone joined the girl in the mirror. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She felt paralyzed, unable to do anything but stare at him threw the glass. _He looked like a young Remus Lupin but it couldnt be could it? Hermione thought.

_His eyes were such a deep blue they seemed to dazzle against his contrasting thick sandy blonde hair. Eyes the color of sapphires. And though she could somehow tell that he was around her age, he was dressed like none of the other boys she knew. He wore a crisp white collared shirt under a white silk vest and red and gold tie, formal black pants, and black patent leather shoes. In his white gloved hands, he held a black hat lined with silk. The formal clothing suited him. He was more than good-looking, much more than could be conveyed by the word "handsome." Hermione felt an unfamiliar ache as she watched him._

_ Her heart racing, she stared at him as he carelessly peeled off his gloves and dropped his hat, the three items falling togetherin a heap on the floor. He then reached for the hand of the girl in the mirror. And to Hermiones astonishment, she felt his touch. She quickly looked down, but though her hand was empty, she could feel his fingers interlacing with hers, the sensation causing a flutter_ _inside her. _

What is happening to me? _Hermione thought frantically. But suddenly she couldnt think anymore, for as she looked at the boy and girl embracing in the mirror, she felt strong arms encircling her own waist._

_ "I'm waiting for you," He murmured, smiling a slow familiar grin that seemed to hint at a secrect between them._

_ And for the first time, Hermione and the mirror reflection were in sync as they both whispered, "Me too."_

This story will not be word for word I will be changing some of the things around to make it more magical. Just press the little button down there and review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to Becca 87 for following and to smithback and kmjb for reviewing and a special thank you to Ashies for likeing and for being my number one review! :)**

***I own nothing* **

***Now on to chapter 2***

Hermione Granger awoke with a shock, gasping for breath. As she took in the sight of her darkend bedroom, her heartbeat slowed and she remembered, it was just The Dream. The same strange, intoxicating dream that had haunted her on and off for years. As always waking up from it brought the pain of disappointment into the pit of Hermione's stomach, as she foung herself missing him. This person who didn't even exist.

She'd been just a little girl when she'd first begun dreaming of him, so young that she hadn't yet resembled the teenager in the mirror. The dreams began to flood her consciousness with a new urgency, as if they were trying to tell her something. Hermione frowned as she slumped back against her pillows, wondering if she would ever understand. But then, Confusion and Mystery had been principal players in her life since the day she was born.

Hermione rolled over onto her side, facing her bedroom window, and listening to the waves lapping the shore outside. The sound alone usually lulled her to sleep quickly, but not that night. She couldn't seem to get those sapphire eyes out of her head. Eyes that she had practically memorized, without ever having seen them in her waking life.

_ "See that I'm everywhere, everywhere, shining down on you..."_

The pulsing hip-hop beat of the some "Shining Down" Blared from Hermione's wand Alarm the next morning. She unearthed her head from the covers and pressed the tip of her wand to hit the snooze. How could it be morning already? It felt like just moments earlier that she had managed to fall back to sleep.

"Hermione!" A voice sand out from across the hall. "Are you up? I made pancakes, come eat them before they get cold."

Hermione's eyes flickered open. Sleep or pancakes? That was a no-brainer. Her mouth was already beginning to water at the thought of her mom's specialty. She threw on the robe and fuzzy slippers that her friend Ginny got her for her birthday last year. And padded through the modest house until she reached the cozy kitchen. Jean Granger was in her usual morning mode, sipping coffee while studying her newest clothing designs in her sketchbook. The crinkly sound of Jean's favorite old jazz record, by none other than her grandmother June Granger wchoed from their vintage record player.

"Good morning, sweetie," Jean greeted her daughter, looking up from her sketchbook with a smile.

"Morning." Hermione leaned over to give her mom a kiss and glanced at the sketch she'd been working on. A long, flowing dress with a bit of indian kinda feel to it.

"I like it," Hemione said approvingly. She settled into her seat in front of a plate of golden pancakes topped with strawberries. "And I definitely love this." Hermione said while taking a big wiff of the delicousness.

"_Bon appetit."_ Jean grinned. "Speaking of food, do you have lunch plans with the girls today?"

Hermione shrugged as she inhaled her first forkful of delicious pankcake. "Just the usual, nothing special."

"Well, I have a free afternoon, so I was thinking I could pick you up at lunch and we could go for burgers at the pier." Jean suggested. "What do you say?"

Hermione gave her mom a sideways look. "You still feel sorry for me don't you?"

"What? No!" Jean said innocently.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine," Jean said, relenting. "I don't feel sorry for you because I know your so much better off without him. But I can't stand to see you hurt."

Hermione nodded, looking away. It had been two weeks since her first real boyfriend, Ron Weasley, had brokedn up with her on the last day of wizarding school. His exact words had been "Babe, you know I think you're the best and all, but I can't have the baggage of a relationship right now. I gotta live up my time here and play the field ya know. So Hermione had to start the summer off broken hearted and it only got more painful as she found out the Ron was now dating Lavender Brown.

** *To all the others who commmented and are now following I thank yall as well* :D**


End file.
